I HATE PINK!
by Miss Peeps
Summary: Cagalli sends Mitsuo Fukuda an angry letter concerning the color scheme of the Strike Rouge.


AN: A random ten minute piece for those of you who think that Cagalli looks terrible in pink. I think so at least…

Dear Mr. Mitsuo Fukuda;

This afternoon, as I enjoyed my kebabs with chili sauce, one of your mechanical designers came and informed me about the mobile suit I am to pilot at the end of the series. Needless to say, when I heard that it would be called the "Strike Rouge" I naturally skipped over the "Rouge" and thought of myself looking spectacular and impressive in a remake of Kira's mobile suit. However, your designer then showed me the sketches of my mobile suit and explained to me that it would be "light red." The problem is that there is no such thing as "light red." It's pink. PINK!

Mr. Fukuda, it looks terrible. I mean down right horrible! Just the colored sketches make me want to vomit. Therefore, I am sending you this letter to inform you that I absolutely refuse to pilot the Strike Rouge.

Your character designers will certainly agree with me that I was created as a tomboy. You hear that?! And as an insult to my femininity, you've had me mistaken for a boy multiple times in the series. Don't you dare say that putting me in a freaking PINK mobile suit is meant to make up for when you had Kira and Athrun mistake me for a boy. I put up with that, but _this _is an abomination.

I will reiterate as many times as necessary: I am a tomboy. I don't wear make up. I hate dresses. I can use a gun. I can use a bazooka. I like spicy, spicy food. And guess what else? **I HATE PINK!! **You've made me look like a pampered princess once in the series so far, and I actually allowed that for the development of my character. But this isn't developing my character, it's killing it. It's killing me! I'm not a frilly princess. You've already created one of those: Lacus. You don't need two, and even if you want to, I refuse to play the part. Why?

**I hate pink.**

**I hate pink.**

**I hate pink.**

Why, oh _why _did you pick pink?! Any other color would be better. How about white? That's a fairly feminine color. In fact, it's almost as feminine as pink. Or yellow or light blue or, purple, they're feminine too. Anything but pink! You should use green! That would be fantastic, green's my favorite color, you know. Well, of course you know, you created me. I wore a green dress; it's a color that all the fans will associate with me.

Haven't you tortured me enough? You had me mistaken for a boy, dressed up like a frilly princess, and then had me run around in my underwear in front of Athrun (which by the way, is green), but you still aren't satisfied? You just have to climb up my last nerve and put me in a pink mobile suit. Words cannot describe the destructive compulsion I'm feeling at the moment. I just want to kill you.

And I think I will if you don't change the color of my mobile suit. That's right, I'm going to come and kill you. I know where you live. I'm going to come and kill you in your sleep. If that doesn't work, I'm talking to Kira and Athrun. You may be able to fend off one Natural girl, but I guarantee, you're no match for two super Coordinators.

I'm telling you that it's stupid, it's ridiculous, it's out of character. You might as well have Athrun give me a pink, mechanical bunny that hops around and says retarded things like 'I love you!' and 'let's be best friends forever and ever!' No. I take that back. Do NOT have Athrun give a pink, mechanical bunny. Then I really would die. At least with the Strike Rouge you can use some B.S. excuse and call it "advanced armor."

Gah! I'm sidetracking I'm so furious. Now where was I? Oh yes, I'm going to kill you if you make my mobile suit pink. Is _that _statement at least anti-feminine enough for you to get the idea?

Here's an idea! Give it to Lacus! It can go with her pink Haro, her pink hair, and her pink ship. (She's very excited that she has a pink ship, by the way, unlike me with my pink mobile suit) Therefore, I think you should make Lacus even more happy. Give her the pink mobile suit, and while you're at it, give her the pink bunny too! She'll worship Bandai for the rest of her life, unlike me, who is on the verge of bombing your corporation.

Alright, I don't have much time until the shooting of the next scene, so I'll just remind you why you're going to go back and re-do your designs.

1. I'm a tomboy.

2. Lacus is the perfect pampered pink princess, not me.

3. My favorite color is green.

4. You've tortured me enough already

5. A pink mobile suit would make Lacus happy.

6. I'll kill you if you don't.

Signed very, very, sincerely

Cagalli Yulla Athha

P.S. **I HATE PINK!!**


End file.
